Serpentine
Serpentine is an antagonist of the Freedom Planet series. He is Lord Brevon's loyal and most powerful mercenary. Unable to resist Brevon's gift of robotic arms, he was infected with a virus that forever enslaved him to Brevon's will. Since then, Serpentine became part of Brevon's army, rising through the ranks and eventually becoming his top general. Personality and Abilities Serpentine is a fanatic loyalist who is Brevon's most powerful mercenary. As a viper, he himself had always wished to have arms, so when Brevon offered him mechanical arms, he couldn't refuse. Of course, it came with a price; upon equipping these arms, he was sadly infected with a virus that drove him to the point of insanity and made him completely obedient to Brevon's will. Serpentine is shown to be an expert with artillery. As a matter of fact, he can be seen with a gun or two, or he can also use a flamethrower or wrist missiles as a means of attack. He's also a remarkable pilot, shown with knowledge on how to control the transforming Robopanther or even the flying Robogunship from within their cockpits. On his own, he is even capable of gliding above the ground, faster than a normal snake. He's fairly powerful on his own, which makes him a formidable opponent, but his over-the-top ego, along with his fanatic loyalty to his boss Brevon, is, in fact, his biggest weaknesses. When he mutates within the Dreadnought before fighting the heroines for the last time, he becomes a draconic version of himself roughly twice as big as his original appearance. In this form, he can lunge with his arms with force, shoot flames along the ground, or fire lasers from his fingers. Boss Fight Serpentine is the midboss of Fortune Night and the pilot of Gunship in Jade Creek. After attacking, Serpentine will usually hover quickly to the player's flanks, alternating each time. Before the fight with Serpentine in Jade Creek, the player is granted a Water Shield. During Jade Creek, Serpentine will take control of his Robogunship after taking enough punishment, attacking the player from there. Serpentine's '''Mutant Form '''is the boss of Final Dreadnought 2. His attacks will become dangerously large, and he'll attack faster in a pinch. Serpentine will usually punch after every attack he does, but not every time. If damaged enough, his face will appear broken, meaning he's close to being defeated. There will also be bottomless pits on both sides of the arena, so try not to be too reckless with Dragon Boosts if playing as Lilac. Before the battle, the player is granted 4 Extra Lives, with a 5th one if the player is fast enough to run forward and jump to it after Serpentine transforms and breaks the floor. Boss Attacks * '''Punch: '''Charges up and launches forward with a high melee attack that has to be jumped over. * '''Blast: '''Jump into the air and drops a projectile on the ground that pauses before quickly moving in the player's direction. * '''Flamethrower: '''Spew a stream of advancing flames that move in a zig-zag pattern, disappearing after a second. This attack can be blocked by Milla's Shield and deflected back at him. * '''Scattershot: '''Fires multiple shots in four different directions simultaneously in the player's direction and will Stunlock them. Serpentine will slightly move backward just before he fires. This attack can be blocked by Milla's Shield and deflected back at him. Gallery Fp1-serpentinesprite.png|Serpentine's sprite from Freedom Planet. SerpentineSprite2.png|Serpentine's sprite from Freedom Planet 2. SerpentineFP2Profile.png|Serpentine's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Serpentine in the Freedom Planet promotional.png|Serpentine riding the Robopanther in the Freedom Planet promotional poster Trivia *Serpentine is the only villain from the original game to make an appearance in Freedom Planet 2. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Other Villains Category:Mid-bosses Category:Final Dreadnought Bosses